Isabelle
'''Isabelle is Ethan Karamakov's ex-girlfriend. ' Season One In 'Week Zero, Kat tried to find someone to do a dare to jump from a railing to the small portion of the ocean and went to the boys' dressing room, and Isabelle was with her saying that it has to be a girl. Afterwards, in the night Kat brings Tara to do the dare without knowing. Isabelle is there and she explains a tradition where each year, they ask two first year girls, to display great courage. Isabelle then says Kat and Tara have to jump from the railing to a small portion of the ocean. Isabelle claps when they jump off the railing. After Ethan comes and yells at Kat, Isabelle and Kat run to the dorms while they both laugh. In '''Behind Barres, Isabelle and Ethan are seen arguing. Ethan breaks up with her, and he says "It's not you, It's me." Isabelle then dumps coffee on Ethan. She then walks to Kat and says "What is with your brother, why does he do this?" Kat then gets mad, and Isabelle says "You would tell me if he liked someone else, wouldn't you?" Kat then says "Three words Isabelle! Told you so." Isabelle responds saying "You Karamakov's are a chip off a iceberg." hurting Kat's feelings. In the afternoon, while Ethan is in the dance studio Isabelle asks if they can talk. She then says "None of this makes any sense. I need to know what I did to you which was so..wrong." Ethan then says it just doesn't feel right. Isabelle then asks what doesn't feel right exactly. Ethan then walks away to the dance studio, getting his stuff then continues to talk to her off-screen. In''' Crush Test Dummies, Isabelle is seen dancing hip-hop to demonstrate what Christian will be doing. When Christian is explaining what isn't good about the dance, he says that Isabelle is a ballerina, she doesn't have a booty and she responds saying "I hope not." Then, in the afternoon, in the hallway Isabelle tells Christian, "You did me such a favor." (for Christian replacing the dancer who was supposed to be in the dance.) She then says he was meant to be here, (which all the student's didn't think at first but now do, Isabelle claims). Afterwards, when Christian doesn't show up to a performance/audition, etc, Ethan says "I don't understand, he came, didn't he Belle?" she responds saying "He came to rehearsals." They both then leave. In '''A Midsummer's Night's Dream, while Tara and Ethan are seen talking, Isabelle goes to Ethan. She says hello to Tara, and she explains why she came back from exchange. She says she missed this place, but Ethan jokes around with her and says she only missed him. When Tara leaves, Isabelle asks Ethan if something happened while she was away, and he jokes around saying no, but nothing serious. She calls him such a player, but sarcastically. Season Three TBA Trivia TBA Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Dance Academy Staff